Relevez vous !
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: L'humanité s'était relevée. L'Humanité avait retrouvé sa dignité. L'Humanité avait gagné. Ses larmes reflétaient la douleur et l'espoir de tous les Hommes. [OS]


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis plus qu'honoré de publier la première fic dont Rico est le personnage principal du fandom français. Je n'ai peut-être pas développé le personnage à fond, mais néanmoins je suis juste revenu sur ma scène préférée : celle de la conclusion de la bataille de Trost. Bref, bonne lecture, rendez-vous à la fin de la fic pour plus de commentaires !

* * *

 **Relevez-vous !**

Dans un fracas indescriptible conjugué à la plus brutale des violences, un hurlement aussi puissant qu'inhumain retentit. Les pas qui s'enchaînaient dans des intenses secousses s'arrêtèrent. Même le temps retenait son souffle.  
Les bras du titan s'abattirent. Le rocher s'écrasa au sol. Le mur se fissura.  
Tout était fini.  
Les maisons en feu, les cadavres jonchant les pavés, les silhouettes géantes ne signifaient plus rien. Ils avaient gagné.

L'humanité avait gagné.

Rico n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La douleur transcendait son corps : à force d'appuyer sur la détente, ses doigts étaient engourdis ; ses bras étaient contusionnés jusqu'aux épaules et la tension de ses harnais semblaient s'être imprimée dans tout ses muscles. Son sang coulait peut-être parmi celui de ses camarades ;elle n'arrivait plus très bien à s'enrendre compte.

Quelques minutes à peine, elle avait annoncé au grand monde sa défaite. Que la vaste opération de reconquête du district ravagé était un échec. Que l'humanité ne pourrait jamais collaborer avec un titan, qu'elle était vouée à se soumettre sans fin aux lois de la prédation. D'un simple fumigène, elle avait réduit à néant le moindre espoir de l'humanité en même temps que le sien. Elle se souvenait encore de se sentiment. Celui qu'elle avait ressenti mais qu'elle ne sentait pas. Elle se souvenait de n'avoir jamais cru en cet enfant au corps immature guidé par la seule rage de ses poings. Elle se souvenait que pourtant, tant d'épées s'étaient levées, rangées derrières cet élan desépéré. Elle se souvenait, ça oui. De cette amertume. De ce dégoût qui lui venaient de tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu et qui n'étaient plus que cadavres. De cette douleur qui n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de tous les Hommes.

Mais elle était là. Elle se tenait au milieu de nuages de poussière, de sang et feu ; elle était là. Elle avait vu. Elle avait senti. Les coeurs de ses soldats et les tressauts de la terre qui vibraient à l'unisson. Leur sang versé àmesure que le sien montait à la tête.

Elle avait vu.

Elle avait senti.

Elle avait respiré, pour la toute première fois, cette bouffée d'air frais et apaisant reservé aux victorieux.

Elle se tenait sur ses bottes à la place de l'Humanité toute entière. Cette même Humanité qui croyait avoir retrouvé la défaite une nouvelle fois.

L'Humanité s'était relevée. L'Humanité était digne.

Tout dans ses yeux s'embrouillait. Le sang, la sueur, les cendres, la stupeur... Le chaos indescriptible qui emplissait ses oreilles, entre cris, pleurs, bris d'os : tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Ou plutôt, tout en prenait un : ces briques teintées de sang qui jonchaient le sol, ces corps à moitiés ingérés, ces immenses cadavres fumant, tout cela était légitime.

La victoire leur était due. Elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Tous ces noms qui avaient été effacés par le passage du temps et des titans, tous ces Hommes dont les côtes étaient broyées : leurs vies prenaient un sens, car leur mort venait d'en gagner un.

Tout était chaos. Tout était confus.

Et pourtant, ils avaient gagné.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Un fouillis de sentiments la prenait par les tripes, secouant ses intestins dans tout les sens.

Il n'y avait pas de mots.

Elle saisit son petit pistolet et tira un fumigène jaune. La fumée s'éleva en une colonne duveteuse qui se teintait d'orangé au soleil couchant.

Cette fumée était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux. De tous ces individus dont le sang était sur ses mains. Et pourtant, cette fumerolle délivrait le message de réussite et de succès le plus libérateur qui soit.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue et tombèrent au sol, se diluant au pourpre qui colorait le sol.

* * *

Voilà Voilà !

Je tiens à préciser que ce texte, bien qu'il me tienne énormément à cœur, a été réalisé dans le cadre du Topic LE JOURNAL D'ILSE sur L'Association pour la défense d'Erwin Smith, dont le but est de choisir un perso délaissé du fandom français et de le mettre en scène à l'aide de trois thèmes. **Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.** **Thèmes : Mon espoir déçu, Du sang sur mes mains, Mon intime conviction.**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, personnellement. N'oubliez pas la review, c'est important !


End file.
